


The Way of the Deer

by kittynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila redemption arc, May be more tags added, Other, deer kwami (OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: Sometime after the events of "Volpina", Lila gets a chance at redemption.





	1. Before we begin

I’m sure you’ll be glad to hear that I will no longer be shoving all my Miraculous OCs into one universe. Also, with that said I’ll eventually move Karma and Lupus Batwing to the U.S. so the rest of the heroes in that part of the “Miraculous Multiverse” can have some breathing room if you will. This is a seperate story from the events of previous stories. In this universe Kitty Noir and Moth are still heroes, as is Pollila, but there are no Karma and Lupus Batwing here. I’m talking too much. I hope you enjoy the upcoming story.


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay approaches Lila at lunch.

Friends. Something Lila didn’t have, due to her lies. No one would even talk to her. Kay glanced at Lila, who seemed just as glum as ever. No one would give her a chance. Though, perhaps, if certain actions were taken, things would change for her. Kay decided to go for it. When it it was time for lunch, Kay approached Lila. “What is it?” Lila asked, gloom in her voice. “I noticed that no one is accompanying you. Can we hang out during lunch?” Kay said. “I guess.” Lila said. There was a reluctance in her tone, but secretly, she was relieved. Kay called her parent to tell them that she wasn’t going to eat her lunch at home, but was instead having it with Lila. “I just need to go to my house to pick up my lunch.” Kay said. As the two walked to Kay’s house, Lila revealed that the reason she lied was to impress others so they would want to be her friends. “That obviously backfired,” Lila said, gloom returning in her voice. “Well, you shouldn’t have lied to everyone.” Kay admitted. “But maybe, if you be yourself, things will change for the better.” Lila nodded in response to this. ‘Maybe she has a point.’ she thought.


	3. Chapter 2: An Act of Kindness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila performs an act of kindness.

Lila was walking home from school, mulling over Kay’s words, when she came across a woman. She appeared to be in her 20s, and had her hands full, thanks to the grocery bags she was carrying. Lila went up the steps of the building and opened the door for the woman. She held the door open so the woman could enter the building. “Thank you miss.” the woman said as she entered the building. “Your welcome.” Lila said. After Lila shut the door behind her, the woman smiled. A kwami that resembled a Demoiselle crane floated nearby. “Onni,” the woman said. “We may have just found who we’ve been searching for.”


	4. Chapter 3: The Deer's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila finds a small box on her dresser.

When Lila got home, she went to her room. She set her school bag down and plopped down on her bed face first. She rolled over, then put her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. While she looked around the room, she briefly spotted a small box on her dresser. ‘What the-?’ Lila thought. She got up, went to her dresser, and picked up the box. She looked it over. ‘This wasn’t here before.’ Curious, she opened the box. There was a flash of light that was tan in color. Once the light faded, a small deer-like creature appeared. “Hello.” the creature said.


	5. Chapter 4: Muutos Explains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the chapter title is self explanatory, and in which Moth and Kitty Noir get in trouble.

Lila stared, mouth open, at the sight of the strange deer-like creature that floated in front of her. “It seems that you are my Chosen. My name is Muutos.” “Chosen? Chosen for what? And what are you?” Lila questioned. “You, Miss Lila,” Muutos said. “have been chosen to wield the Deer Miraculous. As for what I am, I am a kwami, and I grant powers to the holder of the Deer Miraculous.” He gestured to the currently light blue bracelet that sat in the box Lila had opened. “What powers?” Lila asked.

Somewhere else in the city, Moth and Kitty Noir were going after a Daemonized person. “Any word of backup?” Kitty called to her partner. “Ladybug and Cat Noir are on their way and so is whoever Polilla Akumatized, but there’s no telling when they’ll get here.” Moth called back. “So we’re on our own?” Kitty asked. “For now, yes.” Moth responded.

 

“Your power is the power of change. You can use this power to either change an object into something else entirely, or alter its capabilities. The effect of your powers is temporary, and wears off after 7 minutes.” Muutos paused. “Your weapon is the Buck Billy Club. It's initial form is two billy clubs held together by an extendable cable. It can shift from a nunchaku- like weapon to a manrikigusari - a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends, dual billy clubs which can be wielded in an Eskrima-like fashion, staff, or a cable with a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusted to combine both sticks into an Eskrima stick. It can also be used as a baton. When the deer hoof print button at the upper end of the billy club is pressed, it slides open to reveal a screen. With this, you can use the billy club as binoculars, a tracker, a map, or an x-ray. You can also use it as a communicator to contact allies or as a normal cellular phone. This nearly unbreakable weapon will be on a holster on your left leg.” Lila nodded, taking all this information into account. Muutos continued. “To use your power, say ‘Antler Alteration!’, state what you want to change the object into, or alter its purposes to do, then draw an X over the object you wish to change, like you would if you were writing it on paper. Then proceed to toss the object into the air. It will change in midair after you throw it. I hope you can catch Miss Lila.” Lila nodded. “Alright, now how do I transform?” she asked. “To transform, simply say ‘Muutos, Antlers Up!’. Don’t feel pressured to do this, I don’t want you to feel anxious about this. Oh, and one more thing. Your countdown is five white spots. You will be warned by beeps as each spot disappears, but once the last spot disappears, you will detransform.” There was a moment of silence. “Miss Lila?” he said softly. “Yes?” Lila responded. “In order to stay out of the Miraculous my wielder must be wearing it.” Muutos said. “Oh.” Lila realized what the kwami was implying and slipped the bracelet onto her left wrist.  
It was surprisingly comfortable. It was loose enough to slip on and off, but not so loose that it would slip off if her arm went down abruptly. She turned her arm one way, then the other, looking the bracelet over. “Now -” Muutos’s sentence was soon cut off by a loud roar.

“This would be so cool if it wasn’t about to barbeque us.” Kitty Noir said. In the middle of the street, blocking their path, was a large, but beautifully detailed black dragon with yellow eyes that had been brought to life thanks to the Daemonized victim of the day, a girl who called herself The Artist. “This is not good.” Moth declared.


	6. Chapter 5: The Arrival of Cervo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lila's new superhero identity makes the scene.

Lila checked her phone. Sure enough, there was a news update notification. She opened it, and in a couple clicks she had a live news feed. “...so far the creatures haven’t caused any injuries, but many are wondering where are the rest of Paris’ heroes.” the reporter stated. In the background Moth could be seen crashing through a wall thanks to a tail swipe from the dragon. This was all Lila needed to see. She minimized the tab, then shut off her phone. “Muutos, Antlers Up!” she called out. The kwami blurred and was sucked into her bracelet, vanishing out of sight and leaving a tan bracelet with five white spots in his wake. A fast and bright tan light flashed over her, starting from her bracelet. Eventually there was a slight weight that settled on her left leg, then the light faded. Curious as to what the resulting look was, she looked in the nearest mirror in her room, and gasped. She wore a light brown mask with black edges and her hair bands were black. Her hair had remained its natural brown and it ombréd down to light brown with the tips of her hair being white. Her lipstick was a light brown. Her outfit was light brown with a white section going down the front. A fake deer tail protruded out above her rear. On top of her head, two fake light brown deer-like ears with light pink insides were attached, as well as fake antlers that mimicked Muutos’ in color and style. The bracelet, now light brown with five white spots, remained on her left wrist, while the Buck Billy Club rested in its holster on her left leg. Lila smiled. It was time to see what she could do.   
Lila quickly figured out how to get around, though not before accidentally hitting herself in the face a few times first. She finally arrived at the site of the action, seconds before Polilla’s chosen Akuma, Hainu Warrior. Her arrival surprised everyone currently on the scene. Alya, on the scene as usual despite being advised against it, voiced the question that was on everyone’s mind. “Who is that?”


End file.
